It's a Girl Thing
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry's discovering his feminine side with Hermione's help. Draco takes notice.
1. Chapter 1

*GIRLY HARRY*

Smut, possibly, later on.

This is DRARRY, Draco/Harry Slash. Don't read if you don't like the ship!

The bottle was so tiny, laying on the ground, under Ron's bed. At first, Harry thought Hermione had left behind a tiny bottle of some green potion. Bewildered, he picked it up and raised it level with his eyes. It was nail polish. A Slytherin green, really ,but it sparkled, so he supposed he could forgive Hermione for her poor color choice.

He took it over to his bed and sat down. A crazy idea had come to him. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about painting his nails before, the idea was an old one. He remembered being jealous of the Muggle girls in his school before Hogwarts. They would trade colors. He shot a nervous look at the door and back down at the bottle. He could do it and no one would know, he could vanish it before he gave the bottle back...

Five minutes later, Harry was staring at his now sparkling, Slytherin green, nails. He had thought about changing them to red but he wasn't sure the charm would work and didn't want to risk it. He could ask Hermione but that would be awkward.

He wished he could keep them colored. It was so much better! He sighed heavily. Another minute and he'd va-

The door swung open and Hermione bounced in.

"Harry, did I leave my-" she paused as she saw the bottle, still open on his night stand. A terrible moment passed where Harry looked at the ceiling, red in the face before she sat down on the bed.

"The color matches your eyes," she said. He didn't say anything, he had no idea what to say. She elbowed him. "If you keep turning red, you'll look like Christmas though."

He couldn't help but laugh and finally looked at her. She was smiling.

"It's not weird?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Is it weird that we were raised to believe magic doesn't exist and now we go to a school to learn it? I think it looks great, do you like it?"

"Yes," he replied, he could feel the heat return to his face. It was the truth though, he did like it. Even if it was green.

She patted his hand and stood up.

"You can keep the bottle."

"Er- Hermione, could you-maybe charm it red?" he asked. His face grew even hotter still. Red was better than green, and that was another truth, he thought firmly.

"No, I like the green. It really matches your eyes, Harry."

The next day was riddled with anxiety. Harry kept resisting the urge to vanish the green nail polish off. Ron had noticed it but for some reason he didn't comment. Harry suspected Hermione had a word with him, he wasn't sure whether or not he was thankful. It might have been good to get Ron's opinion, as a male and a pureblood.

It went surprisingly well the first half of the day, either people didn't notice or they decided not to comment. The only exception was Ginny, who agreed with Hermione, the green brought out his eyes. He couldn't help blushing when she commented. He was dreading potions though. If Snape didn't notice, perhaps Malfoy would, and either way that would be terrible. Here he seriously thought of getting rid of it. Just for this class! Hermione was shooting him encouraging smiles though and he suspected she knew what was worrying him.

They took their seat at the same bench, Harry sat on the inside aisle, with Ron next to him, and Hermione next to Ron. Snape seemed to be in the mood to ignore the trio, causing Harry to breathe a sigh of relief. Today they had a surprise quiz and the room was full of scratching.

What do you get when you mix rose petals with infusion of wormwood? The board asked. Harry rubbed his eyes and wrote down a response, he was sure Snape would take issue with it. To be honest, Harry couldn't really remember what you got when mixing those too...

"Time. Put down your quills, Draco, collect the papers."

Harry didn't think to move his hand off the desk. He just quickly shoved his paper at Malfoy, who paused and grinned.

"Nail polish, Potter?" he said maliciously, his grey eyes sparkling. "How ...girly."

Harry blushed again but before he could retort, Malfoy was moving along. Ron elbowed him.

"Hermione says you should ignore him."

"And what do you think?" Harry asked miserably.

"That if we hurry, we can catch him after class."

Harry laughed softly and then spread his fingers out on the desk.

"You don't think it's stupid?"

Ron frowned for a moment and then repeated Hermione's words back to him.

"Do you like it?"

Harry simply nodded.

"Then it's not stupid, mate."

That night Hermione cornered him while he was playing chess with Ron on his bed.

"Have you ever considered letting your hair grow out?" she asked.

"No..." he said slowly, eyeing the wand in her hand. Ron smirked and quickly put the game away.

"Can I force yours to grow out? Just a bit?" she asked, biting her lip. Harry paused. The idea was interesting and they were alone...He met her eyes and went to say yes, but she was already grinning.

"How long? To your shoulders?" she asked, fingers running through his hair. He shook his head, startled. Hermione moved fast!

"Er-"

A couple passes with her wand and Harry stood in front of the mirror, tugging on his now long, black locks. A tiny frown tugged at his lips.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

'Yes, no, I don't know," he said and turned to her. She looked thrilled.

"It looks great," she breathed and then spun around to face Ron, who was looking at Harry with his mouth open slightly. "Right, Ron? It looks great."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said, closing his mouth and smiling reassuringly.

Harry turned back to the mirror and watched Hermione come up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It'd look really good put up in a ponytail."

He wrinkled his nose.

"Girls put their hair up in ponytails," he said pointedly.

She tutted and spun him around so she could put the hair up, using a hair tie she had on her wrist. His hair was just as unruly, regardless of length, a couple stray locks sprang free but it didn't look bad. He looked.. rather good. He thought, surprised as he stared back at the person in the mirror. It was still clearly him, but different. He felt a thrill of excitement. He liked this look.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad this has received such a positive response. Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this one. I can't help but wonder, what on Earth is Draco thinking? Silly boy. ;)

* * *

Harry wasn't as nervous about his long hair, as he had been with the nail polish. The day before had given him some confidence in this new look. He was Harry Potter, after all. Sure, the Slytherins hated him and the Hufflepuffs weren't very fond of him, but the whole of Gryffindor house had his back, and so did his friends. He put his hair up like Hermione had done it the night before and went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Today, they were keen to keep him in between them.

Malfoy spotted them right away, his eyes popped out his head and he watched them take their seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry waved at him and the Slytherin scowled and flipped him off. Harry was smiling so hard it was beginning to hurt. The look on Malfoy's face was worth any insult the blonde would throw at him. He was clearly baffled by Harry's looks.

It was going to be a good day, he thought smugly, as he tucked into some eggs.

He was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. How could he have been so utterly, wrong? He thought miserably. The girls would not leave him alone! Even Lavender had tried to braid his hair. He had to threaten to hex her to get her to back off. Ginny had come up on him and had tried doing it when he had his nose in a book, studying. He hadn't noticed until his hair snagged on her bracelet.

"Ginny!" He yelped, jumping out of his seat and managing to knock the chair over. She waved her hands at him.

"Shh!" she said urgently, looking around. They were in the library.

"Stop!" He hissed. "I don't want it braided, why do you girls think I want it braided? You're all mad!"

He grabbed his book and shoved it into his bag. Madam Pince was coming around the corner.

"I'm leaving!" He yelled and stormed out. Stupid girls! They can braid their hair all they want. He didn't want to braid his hair! He liked it in the ponytail, that was good enough, no more! He didn't realize where his feet were taking him until he found himself in the old room Firenze used to teach Divination. It was no longer charmed to look like they outside, which Harry found was a bit depressing. Still, there were no weird girls lurking in the shadows, trying to braid his hair. So he settled, cross legged, on the floor and pulled out the Charms book he had been reading through.

Unfortunately, Harry was tired, and no longer in a chair. Plus Charms homework was dreadfully boring. It wasn't long before the Gryffindor fell asleep, sliding down the wall until he was curled up on the floor.

Something soft hit him in the face. He jerked away from it and then pulled it off.

"Ron," he whined, sure it was the red head, hitting him with another pillow. It wasn't a pillow though. It was a green dress and it wasn't a redhead that hit him with it, it was a blonde. Harry scrambled to his feet and looked for his wand.

His heart sunk as he realized his wand was not in his pocket. Malfoy smirked as he tossed it into the air.

"Looking for this, Potter?"

Harry licked his lips and looked around the room. It was clearly late, the sky outside was already dark. He couldn't hear any noise in the corridor. Was he out past curfew? He chose not to answer Malfoy's question but instead asked one of his own, holding out the dress and shaking it.

"What is this?"

Malfoy snorted. "It's a dress."

"Obviously," Harry said exasperated. "But why give it to me?"

Malfoy smirked and held his own wand up to point at Harry.

"I rather thought it would look nice on you, Potter. It matches your eyes and your nails. How lovely."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your father has hair longer than me, Malfoy."

"He doesn't look like a girl," Malfoy retorted and crossed his arms. Harry rolled his eyes again and there was a stretch of silence as he contemplated on how to get his wand back. It didn't take long for Malfoy to figure out what Harry was thinking, he barked out a laugh.

"Oh, Potter. It's not going to be easy. You need to try on the dress, then I'll let you have your wand back."

Harry's mouth went dry.

"Put-put on the dress? Malfoy, I am **not** a girl!" he yelled at the Slytherin. He couldn't believe him. He was ridiculous. But Malfoy just raised one eyebrow. Harry glanced back down at the wands held loosely in Malfoy's hands. Short of just tackling him though, Harry was at a loss as to how to get them back. Instead he sighed loudly and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on a table. Malfoy's smirked slid off his face.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight. Do you _want_ to try it on?" he sneered.

Harry ignored him, kicking off his shoes as well and unbuttoning his trousers. He glanced at Draco to see his cheeks tinted pink.

"You can turn around, you know." Harry said. Draco's smirk came back and he shook his head.

"And have you attack me when I'm not looking? Not likely."

Harry growled but let his them drop anyway. He thought he heard a noise from Malfoy, but when he looked up at him, the Slytherin merely looked impatient. Harry picked up the dress again. He wasn't sure if it would even fit him, there didn't seem to be a lot of fabric.

"You-Potter, are those Snitches on your pants?" he asked in disbelief.

"Are you checking out my _arse_?" Harry snapped. "This wouldn't even be an issue-"

Malfoy raised the wand again and took a step back. Harry realized he had moved towards him out of anger and huffed before turning his eyes back on the dress.

"I hate you," he muttered and pulled it on. The only thing he couldn't do on his own was zip up the back. While he was struggling to reach the zipper, Draco moved and did it for him. Harry froze, holding his breath until the Slytherin had moved away again.

Suddenly, the realization that he was wearing a dress in front of Malfoy crashed down on him. He looked up at the ceiling as a blush stole over him. Malfoy didn't say anything for the longest time, but Harry could feel his eyes on him. He could sense Draco moving around him, stalking him like some predator. Was it fear that he felt? Harry wasn't sure but his hands were trembling slightly. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, a bright flash of light, and smoke filled the room.

Harry's eyes snapped to Malfoy's grey ones, which were sparkling with delight.

"**_Did you just take my picture?_**" Harry roared and took a step forward, wand or not, he was going to murder him-

"_Locomotor Mortis!_"

Harry's legs snapped together, he yelped as he lost balance and fell to his right, smacking into a desk hard and then face down on the ground. Malfoy rolled him over.

"You'll have to bunny hop to get your wand. I'm not stupid. You would hex me as soon as you got it. This way, I'll be safe in bed before you reach it."

Harry had never seen Malfoy look so happy. He wasn't even sneering, a genuine smile had taken over his face and he glanced down at the picture and then Harry again.

"I hope Filch doesn't find you before you get your wand, Potter!"

The door banged shut behind him. Harry flinched. Hopefully, no one was nearby. Otherwise he could expect Filch or Peeves any second now. He growled as he pushed himself up and grabbed the desk that had assaulted him. It was a struggle to get up without moving his legs apart, even more so to hop forwards without toppling over again. His wand was nowhere in sight. His heart sunk. Did Malfoy take it? Would he seriously have to hop all the way to Gryffindor tower without getting caught? He was still in the dress!

He was so furious, shaking so badly, he lost balance and fell over again. He swore loudly and struggled to get back up, making the process even harder with his frustration and fury. He was going to kill Malfoy. That's all there was to it. He had to pay!

It was when he finally reached the door and looked down the he noticed his wand. Malfoy had tossed it into the rubbish bin. Prat. Git. Ferret. He thought furiously. Harry tried to kneel down to grab the bin but moved too far to the right, causing him to fall over again.

Yeah, Malfoy had to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay Chapter 3 is here.

*dances*

I have been so flattered by the reviews! I hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as you have the last two.

Don't own the characters, but if I did, Draco and Harry would be together. :P

Peace, love and Harry Potter!

* * *

Ron's lip was twitching. Harry stared at him in disbelief. Hermione laughing, he could deal with, but Ron? Ron was supposed to be on his side! Especially, when it came to the Malfoy issue.

"It shouldn't be funny," Ron said as a laugh escaped him and he gave up on trying to smother his grin.

Hermione picked up the dress and held it out to get a better look.

"It is a beautiful dress," she said. Harry snatched it out of her hands and shot her a sour look.

"There's barely anything to it!"

"Well, that's how most dresses are," she said. "It is summer, Harry."

She gestured to the summer dress she was wearing, a light pink and it was very short. He scowled.

"There's nothing covering the legs, that's all you see!"

"And your legs are hairy, Harry."

Harry shot Ron a dirty look as well.

"You're not helping, oddly enough."

"He could always shave his legs," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry yelped. Ron had nodded at her comment.

"Well, you could. Just use the same spell you use for your face."

"I'm not shaving my legs."

He stormed off to his bed and jumped into it, pulling the curtains closed.

"Are you pouting?" she asked incredulously.

"No!"

"He's pouting," Ron said with a sigh. "Let's go."

Harry found it tempting to yell that he was not pouting but figured it would only hurt his point. He wasn't going to breakfast. Hermione said she would bring something up for him but there was no way he was going to deal with the entire school when the Prophet was delivered with that damn picture.

He couldn't even think of anything good enough to get Malfoy back. He began to dig through his trunk, looking for the Map when an advert for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes caught his eye. He grinned. Anything George had in stock or better yet, needed tested, would do wonderfully. He wrote out the letter to George, stressing that it was payback for Malfoy and jumped out of bed.

He could get to the Owlery without anyone noticing him, surely. It was still very early after all and a Saturday...

He ended up staying in the Owlery for at least an hour before making his way back to Gryffindor. He met a couple people on his way but no one stopped him, no one yelled anything at him, or gave him weird looks. As soon as he stepped through the portrait, Hermione was on him.

"Nothing, there's nothing in the Prophet about it and Malfoy wasn't at breakfast."

Harry blinked at her and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, what is he going to do with it?"

"Blackmail?" she offered with a shrug. "We should find him and ask."

"Oh yes, that'd be a pleasant conversation. Hey Malfoy, I was just wondering, what are your plans for that picture of me in a dress?" Harry said with an eye roll. They went upstairs and on his bed was a tray of food.

"Thanks Hermione," he said and tucked into it. She went to his trunk and pulled out the Map.

"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good," she said, tapping it with her wand. Harry snorted through his toast. Hermione up to no good, if the Map knew her, it wouldn't revealing anything.

"He's in the prefects bathroom on the 2nd floor."

"Why?" he asked, spitting out some treacle tart. He grinned. "Sorry, 'Mione."

He reached over and knocked the bits that had stuck to her arm off.

"Boys," she sighed and sat down next to him. He took the Map and glared at it. This would be the perfect opportunity to attack the git. If only Hermione wasn't here. She'd stop him from doing anything drastic, like feeding Malfoy to Buckbeak. He smirked at the mental image.

"-find Ron and get started on our Potions homework," Hermione was saying. Harry blinked at her.

"Oh, er-well, I need to get something from uh-" he said trying to think of an excuse to go off on his own. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Go find him, but if you end up in detention I reserve full rights to gloat and tell you, I told you so."

Harry grabbed her around the middle and spun her around.

"Thanks, Hermione! I'll try not to get caught!"

He released her and went for the door but she grabbed his arm.

"Your Cloak would help with that."

Harry was buzzing with excitement. He was going to get Malfoy, the git would be unprepared. He wasn't sure what to do first, hex him? But when he stepped inside and saw Malfoy standing in front of a mirror, towel hanging around his waist. Harry paused and his eyes traveled down.

Malfoy had shaved his legs!

He moved closer, it was a good thing he was invisible. He was sure there was no way Malfoy would let him get this close. He was inches from the Slytherin's legs. If he moved to the left, he'd surely knee Harry in the face.

His legs were so smooth. A faint scent of vanilla was coming off of Malfoy and Harry glanced up. There was a bottle of lotion on the counter. So Malfoy shaved his legs and put lotion on them. Was that dress Malfoy's? Did he wear it?

Harry moved away and settled in a nearby corner to watch Malfoy as he did...Whatever it was he was doing. At the moment, Malfoy was deeply involved with his hair. It looked brown at the moment and he was putting various potions on it.

And then he did something that made Harry's jaw drop. That ridicules git! He was clearly putting on nail polish! RED NAIL POLISH. Harry stood up, intending on beating his face in for being such a git but stopped himself.

No. No, he had to wait. He had to be patient. There was a reason for this. Maybe Malfoy knew he was there? Surely not...Harry noticed Malfoy's bag laying open nearby. He shot Malfoy a look before moving to it and looking at what was visible.

A very nice, clearly expensive, dragonhide journal was sitting on top. His mouth went dry. Dare he take it? Malfoy would take his if Harry had one sitting out ready to be read. He couldn't resist and snatched it up. He felt magic flare and his hand was stung but he kept his grip and moved back to his corner.

Malfoy had let his towel drop. Harry felt his cheeks heat up again and looked up. He would not look at Draco Malfoy naked. No, not happening. After a couple seconds he looked back down and his mouth went dry. Draco - er Malfoy, was wearing a bright red dress. It sparkled and had a slit running up his hip. It was low cut, showing a lot of his chest, a bit of white chest hair was showing.

Harry moved closer. Draco was studying his reflection in the mirror and grabbed make up off the counter.

No, no way, Harry thought in disbelief as he watched Draco apply eye liner and lipstick. He was...He was...But Harry kept squashing the thought before it could fully form. Draco wasn't anything besides a git, he told himself firmly.

He knew it was a lie though. Draco was gorgeous. Harry was tempted to run his hands up the Slytherin's legs to feel how smooth they were, to run his hand through the blonde hair, to mess up that lipst-

He pushed himself away and against the wall again. His thoughts were getting out of control. He needed to confront Malfoy. NOW. He stood up and balled his hands into fists to keep them from trembling. One...He counted slowly...Two...Three. He pulled the Cloak off.

"Hello Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit longer, sorry for the delay! I've been swamped with work the last week. :( It sucks.

* * *

They drew wands simultaneously, green eyes glaring into grey. Draco spoke first, his lip curling in distaste. The sight was weird. Harry wasn't used to that mouth being so bright red and it unnerved him.

''If you tell anyone, that picture will find its way to the prophet!''

Harry smirked.

"Fair enough," he said lightly, lowering his wand a bit. "What are you doing?"

Malfoy turned a delicate shade of pink and turned back to the mirror.

"What does it look like?" He snapped.

It was Harry's turn to blush and he moved closer so he was standing mere inches behind Malfoy.

"You're wearing make up."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"And a dress."

He spun around at that.

"Where's the dress I gave you?" He demanded. Harry took a step back.

"It's in my room, what do you think? I just carry it around with me?"

Malfoy's gaze was calculating and then he said, quite stiffly, "You should go get it and come back."

Harry's ears were filled with an odd buzzing noise.

"Go get it?" He repeated.

"Yes, Potter. Go get the bloody dress and return."

Harry ducked back under his cloak and departed. He was getting the dress to return it. That's all. It was only right that he give it back to, Malfoy. He kept repeating this in different ways inside his head, hoping it was true but a small part of him knew that wasn't really the case. He wasn't going to return the dress.

The journal was almost forgotten, until Harry went to use that hand. How had Malfoy missed that it was in his hand? Harry considered trying to put it back in the bag but thought better of it. What other chance would he get to see inside Malfoy's head? He had to take the opportunity. So he stuck it in his truck, wrapped up in some of Dudley's old shirts and under some old textbooks. No one would accidentally stumble on it there.

The dress was laying on Ron's bed, someone, probably Hermione, had tossed it there after they departed. Harry grabbed it and made his way back to the second floor bathroom.

Malfoy was impatiently waiting, tapping one foot against the ground. Harry was unnerved to see he was wearing high heels. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and held the dress out. Two, pale, eyebrows shot up into Malfoy's bangs.

"Put it on, then."

"I..."

He hesitated. This wasn't normal by any standards, was it? He was considering dressing up as a girl with his enemy, who was dress as a girl! Harry's mind was having a hard time wrapping itself around these events but Malfoy snapped him out it.

"Scared, Potter?"

It was barely a whisper but it had the effect Malfoy was looking for. Harry set his jaw and kicked off his shoes.

"You'll want to shave your legs."

Harry scowled.

"What's with everyone and my legs?" Harry yelled. Malfoy's lip twitched.

"Is the Weasel checking out your legs, Potter?"

"No," Harry replied stiffly as he threw his shirt on top of his shoes.

"The Mudb-"

He didn't get a chance to finish the word before Harry had him by the throat and slammed against the wall.

"Say it again, Malfoy, and I'll put your face through the mirror," Harry snarled. Malfoy's eyes were wide with surprise. Evidently, he hadn't expected such a reaction. A moment passed and then Malfoy shoved him away, rubbing at his throat where angry red marks were appearing. Harry was panting heavily.

"Fine, Granger," he spat the name out.

Harry decided not to answer, instead unbuttoning his trousers.

"What spell do you use on your legs?" he asked, not looking at Malfoy. He felt himself blushing again. Malfoy helped him with the spell, the same one as he used for his face, like Ron and Hermione said it would be. He then picked up the dress. Malfoy wrinkled his nose.

"You can't wear those," he said, pointing at Harry's pants. "You'll need knickers."

"And where am I going to get them? Steal Hermione's?" Harry snapped. Draco gagged.

"No," he said. "I have some, I'll give them to you."

"I'm not wearing anything you've-"

"They're new!" He snapped but his eyes were twinkling. "I know, we'll do your makeup."

Harry took a seat that Draco had gestured to. The blonde came over and his dress rode up on his legs as he straddled Harry's lap. He blushed and made a squeaking noise but Malfoy just grabbed his face, pulled his glasses off, hissed at him to be still as he started to apply eye liner. He wanted to protest, but he was worried Malfoy might stab him in the eyes if he did and he wasn't sure where his glasses had gone. When he was done, Draco tried to grab for lipstick, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"No, just-just the eyes I think."

Malfoy shrugged and grabbed the eye shadow instead, a similar shade of green as that of the dress and Harry closed his eyes for him. It was weird, he thought, as he felt the soft, pad brush across his eye lids. Any other time, he wouldn't trust Malfoy to be this close, to have him on his lap, eyes closed, and wand out of reach. But here, Malfoy was proving to be gentler than any other time they had interacted. He was slightly insecure and flighty but not mean spirited.

"You can open them, I'll get those knickers for you," he smirked and winked at Harry before moving off his lap and toward his felt a flutter of panic. There was a dreadful pause in which Draco had stopped moving and his ears tinged pink. Harry swallowed and quickly looked for his trousers before Malfoy had enough time to register what must have happen-

He ducked to grab his trousers just as a spell shot towards him, it hit the wall with a loud pop. Harry looked up. Malfoy was standing stiffly, wand drawn, his grey eyes narrowed but otherwise no emotion showed on his face. He was like a statue.

"Where is it?" He said quietly.

Harry's first thought was to ask, "Where is what?" but could tell this would be a horrible thing to respond with, likely resulting in a duel. He swallowed thickly instead.

"It's in my trunk."

Malfoy twitched his wand, as though he couldn't help the movement. His eyes closed briefly and when he opened them he said, "You took it up there when you got the dress?"

Harry nodded.

"Potter, if I don't have that journal back in my hand in the next 10 minutes, I will make sure you regret it."

"Can I -"

"You better run," Malfoy said coldly.

Harry pulled the Cloak out his trousers before dropping them. He pulled it over his head as he dashed out of the room. He was still only in his pants, he could only thank his father and Dumbledore for the Cloak. How awful would it be to explain to anyone why he was running around almost naked? Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione understood why the portrait would swing open and there being no one there. They had followed him up to the dormitory. He kept the Cloak on as he dug through the trunk and pulled out the journal.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked as they closed the door.

"No time, explain later!"

He pushed past them and sped down the steps again.

"Open the portrait, yeah?" He called up. "Hurry? Please!"

He saw his friends exchange concerned looks but Ron jumped down 5 steps and sprinted to the portrait.

"We'll come with," Hermione said. Harry looked at her in alarm.

"NO!" He hadn't meant to shout but Malfoy would send the picture off if they showed up with him. No doubt about it. The fragile...Well it wasn't trust, but the mutual blackmail would go in Malfoy's favor. He grabbed Ron's arm.

"Don't let her follow me. I'll be back, I'm okay, and I'll explain later. I have to hurry though!"

Ron nodded and blocked Hermione's way. She stomped her foot.

"Honestly!"

Harry didn't hear anything else as he ran around the corner. His worry of how long he had been gone was strong, but curiosity quickly won out and Harry ducked into an empty classroom to skim through the journal.

To his great surprise, most of it was about him.

_'Potter was being infuriating, again. That cow, McGonagall, is giving him special treatment. Snape would have docked Gryffindor points.'_

_'Snape told me Potter get a T on the last quiz. HA.'_

_"I hexed Potter after Potions. He's so dim, he didn't realize who did it.'_

_'Potter grew his hair out. I can't stand it. I think I'll charm it shorter. Potter isn't allowed to look fit. It's not appropriate.'_

Harry read that part twice more as a buzzing noise filled his head. In a daze, he shut it and slowly made his way back to the bathroom. It occurred to him that he was surely over the 10 minutes but he couldn't make himself move faster.

Fit?

Malfoy-Draco? Thought he was fit.

Should he call him Draco?

He still called him Potter...

He was biting his lip as he walked into the bathroom. Another spell flew at him. Harry started and looked down. He hadn't bothered to put the Cloak over himself, he had been dragging it. He winced at his stupidity.

"Malfoy, I got the-"

But Malfoy slammed him into the wall and put his wand between Harry's eyes.

"You bastard," he snarled. "You read it, I can see it all over your face."

"I-I didn't-"

Malfoy laughed.

"You're going to lie? You're that much of a coward, all of a sudden?"

The pressure Malfoy had been using to press him against the wall lessened. His face was twisted with some emotion. He wouldn't meet his eyes. It was belatedly, that Harry realized Malfoy was staring at his lips.

"Well, since you know."

He pressed himself against Harry once more and captured his lips in a kiss. Harry froze. His brain didn't seem to be processing anything at all. A sort of white noise was roaring in his ears and his eyes were wide open in surprise. Malfoy's hand was gently cupping his face and then he pulled away, taking a couple steps back.

"I thought you'd hit me," he said dully.

From somewhere far, he could hear Malfoy but it was as though one of them was under water. It was probably him, he thought. He needed to breathe. It was then that he realized he had been holding his breath. He blinked and exhaled, finally focusing on Malfoy.

Harry tossed the Cloak on and left. The journal had fallen out of his hand at some point. He didn't concern himself with where, just made his way back to Gryffindor, still only wearing pants. He moved slowly up the stairs and ignored Ron and Hermione as they badgered him for answers. The only response given was his wand poking out from under the Cloak.

He then yanked his curtains closed and fell face first on the pillow.

Things were going too fast in different directions. He was just understand this new look, understanding how far he wanted to take things, testing his limits, and then he's got Draco Malfoy, in a dress, snogging him. Draco Malfoy writing about how fit he was...

He put his fingers to his lips and pulled them away. Lipstick clung to them. Was it smeared on his face? It was a good thing he hadn't faced Ron and Hermione. What they would see would be difficult to explain and yet he'd have to tell them something, eventually.

He pulled the Map out from under his pillow after casting some charms to give himself some privacy. Malfoy was still in the bathroom. Harry stared at the little black dot labeled Draco, it seemed to be pacing. Malfoy had to be upset, he reasoned. He'd be upset. Anxious. He was anxious as well.

He folded the Map back up and tucked it under the pillow once more. He had to be dreaming. When he woke up, none of this will have happened, he thought firmly. His eyes squeezed tight. His mind kept replaying the scene as he'd drift off, it would come to the surface until finally he succumbed to the memory.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry about the delay. I may rewrite this at a later date, it's a cute story but I rushed it. I'm sorry about that. I am trying to focus on these stories, become a better writer. You all are taking the time to read it, it's only fair that I do my best. Right?

This felt right, it's short, but I like how it ends.

Thank you for reading.

Peace, love, and Harry Potter

* * *

Harry was woken by Ron shaking him. He yawned and sat up in bed; stretching. The blanket fell off of him. He heard Ron gasp and then a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Who was it?" Ron asked, practically jumping in his seat.

"Who was what?" Harry asked.

"You have lipstick smeared on your face!"

Harry's stomach dropped. He forgot about that, he forgot about last night. He quickly rubbed it off, feeling his face heat up.

"It-it's not what you think," Harry managed to say. His mind was whirling. What was he going to say? Malfoy kissed me isn't an option! To his surprise, Ron's grin faltered and then he hitched it back up.

"Trying out lipstick, then? I don't think the bright red is your color, though."

Oh.

Well, that would work. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"Thanks for the tip."

Malfoy wasn't at breakfast. Harry kept glancing over at the Slytherin table, but couldn't find the blonde anywhere. At one point, Blaise had caught his attention, glaring hard at him and lifted his chin. Harry smiled weakly and looked away. Was Malfoy hiding?

When he got a chance, Harry ran back up to Gryffindor tower. When he activated the Map, he immediately found Malfoy in the same bathroom. Did he stay there last night? Worried and extremely anxious, Harry grabbed his Cloak once more and made his way down there.

He cautiously rounded the corner in the bathroom and peered around. He was wearing the Cloak so he could leave after being sure Draco was okay. His mouth dropped. Draco looked gorgeous. He hadn't applied any makeup yet but he was wearing but he had on high heeled boots that wrapped around his pale legs, ending in bows by the knees. He was wearing the smallest skirt Harry had ever seen. The black fabric barely covered his arse, indeed, when Draco bent to get into his bag on the ground, Harry got a clear view of the pink- hot pink- knickers underneath.

"Nngg."

The noise, for it surely wasn't a word, seemed to escape him involuntarily. Draco straighten up, and turned. The blouse he had on was light, almost see through and had a low v cut exposing his flat chest.

"Potter?"

Harry froze, intending on fleeing but took a deep breath and pulled the Cloak off.

"I came to see if you were okay," he mumbled, looking anywhere at Draco. Malfoy scoffed.

"I'm fine, Potter."

He turned back to the mirror. Harry stood there awkwardly for a while and then sighed loudly.

"I'll leave."

"Why?" Draco demanded. "Your dress is over there, you never did finish dressing up. Don't you want to?"

He did want to and Draco wasn't bring up the kiss or the diary...He picked the dress up off the chair it had been tossed on and grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose I should finish what was started."

An hour later Harry's make up was finished, dress on, legs shaved, and he was trying to put on the girl's knickers. He felt mortified. They were green, like everything else Draco had handed him.

"Look, you go without anything under there or you can wear the knickers," Draco said. He was waving his wand idly at Harry.

"Fine," he grumbled. He pulled them on, perhaps showing more leg than he intended. Draco was smiling, not in his usual cold way, it was warm and made him seem genuinely happy.

"Let's dance," the Slytherin blurted out. He promptly turned red but kept his hand held out anyway. Harry froze again, that weird buzzing filled his ears. Draco didn't wait for a respons though, he simply grabbed Harry by the arm and tugged him to his left, the was more room to maneuver there.

Draco put Harry's hand on his hip and grasped the other tightly in his hand. Harry had followed these movements and suddenly snapped his eyes up so he was looking into Draco's eyes.

"There's no music."

"We don't need music," Draco said.

"I can't dance."

"Then you'll follow," he retorted.

And he moved. It was a bit awkward at first, moving slowly around the room, with Draco Malfoy pulling him closer and then Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and started to sing.

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Il faut oublier_

_Tout peut s'oublier_

_Qui s'enfuit déjà_

_Oublier le temps_

_Des malentendus_

_Et le temps perdu_

_A savoir comment_

_Oublier ces heures_

_Qui tuaient parfois_

_A coups de pourquoi_

_Le cœur du bonheur_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

He felt Draco smile against his bare shoulder. He looked back up at Harry and searched his eyes for a long moment. A strange feeling washed over him, he felt himself being drawn closer…

"Draco…" he whispered. "I'm going to kiss you."

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly and Harry moved forward, kissing him softly. Time seemed to pause. It was just a simple kiss, lips to lips. He felt Draco sway and he grinned, pulling away. Their foreheads pressed together and Harry allowed himself to breathe.

"Is this okay?" Draco asked quietly. His normally cold eyes, swam with uncertainty. Harry wasn't sure what he was referring to, them kiss, the dress, the make up…But he grasped Draco by the face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"It feels okay, it feels great," he replied.

Draco smiled.


End file.
